His Little Angel of Death
by LadyMzDaisy93
Summary: The Joker was never really a good role model to anyone. Will Ace be able to look up to the Joker when nobody else would accept her?


** This takes place after the dark knight and the joker is at Arkham Asylum. It will be about Ace and the Joker's father/daughter and student/teacher relationship. Other members of the"Royal Flush Gang" will appear. So they will be adopted by the Joker as well. Keep in mind that again this is about Ace and that this is their story.**

Monday

"We'll move to another table, just don't start anything with us clown!" Its only been a week, and the Joker thought he pretty much owned the entire place. Arkham Asylum will be the place he'll probably live for the rest of his life. And all he did was laugh at the idea of him being a dog at the pound. For someone to come in, and look at him as if he were a lost dog ready to take home to. But not the kind of dog that would be family of course. And once you even make eye contact with him you can't get out of his game. In his game it had no rules. And everyone he saw lived by the rules.

"Thanks for the seat,I didn't know you guys were so...friendly to me here." Joker said while eating his ham and cheese sandwich. The convicts left and the Joker was sitting all alone at his table. Thinking to himself while eating not having a care in the world what others were saying about him, or the stares that follow him across the cafeteria. He was called a freak or a monster to many others. He liked the compliments though. But what mostly scared everyone was his scars they wouldn't dare ask him how he got them. So he would tell them anyway, whether the story was true or not. He just liked scaring them as if he were telling a scary story to little kids. It was only Monday and the Joker didn't expect anything to happen on that day. Until someone sat down next to him on the table and was eating their lunch. Not knowing that this person was sitting next to the most psychotic person on earth. The joker just stared at the man drinking his milk. The man had pale skin, was a brunette and had heavy tired brown eyes. He seemed exhausted on a Monday. The Joker just kept staring at him, trying to figure out if he was as crazy as him to sit at his table. Or to be more specific to sit closely next to him. The depressing man finally turned  
to look over at the clown as he was still staring at him with dark eyes. "Hi..."the Joker gave a sarcastic grin when he responded to the man. "Hello Mr. clown" Now the Joker was really confused. He didn't expect a response from the guy. He was still confused on why the man was sitting next to him in the first place. It was silent for atleast 12 seconds. Then, the Joker gave another response."I'm guessing your new around here cause otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here pops." The man finally looked back at the joker and said"Pops? I was once that...But, my daughter left...and ...I...got...here...My wife was gone too...did she leave too?With my daughter?Was I a bad father? She just stared at me,and...I...started screaming...my little girl started crying after that...She hated my screaming...And then she was gone..." The Joker just kept listening he was not only enjoying this guy's insanity but his story as well. He just kept eating his sandwich as the story continued". "I was a bad father so I was sent here because I screamed at my little baby.  
I didn't mean to...I..."The man started sobbing to the Joker. The Joker gave an awe like he cared,and patted the guy on the back and said"I'm no therapist but you killed them didn't you? Good residence to bad rubbish I always say"  
"But, how could I've hurt her, she was so perfect. She never cried once. Till I screamed at her, then she started crying, I wanted the crying to stop!I tried covering my ears but the crying got louder,So I screamed louder! Ace!Ace!I'm sorry!Daddy won't scream anymore! Please Ace! You killed mommy didn't you!? Ace don't kill me I'll be a good dad I promise! Don't do that thing with your eyes!" The Joker started smiling this was all too amusing to him...Then, two security guys came in and grabbed the man"What have you done to him?" said one security guard.  
"Me? I was sitting right here with my new pal. He was telling me a good story about his family issues. Like your wife and kid that I almost blew up at that hospital Dave." The security guard known as Dave gave a dark glare to the joker and said"You stay away from him clown he has enough problems to deal with. Come on Tom back to bed for you..." The Joker heard the man's name and waved to him goodbye."See you later Tom! Maybe I can meet your daughter sometime she sounds like a very nice girl!" After they were gone the joker looked at the guys sandwich from his tray and took it. He took a bite out of it and was chuckling to himself. "I love Mondays"


End file.
